Two Sides To Every Coin
by kellym01.2
Summary: AU Born a girl and turned into a creature of the night by her father's attempts to turn her male. How will Nerima survive a Ranma with a darker alter ego with a thirst for blood while the lighter side refuses to fight, not a good summary. FemRanma VampireRanma. Rated M from paranoia. I know bad title. Not sure on pairing, I don't own Ranma 1/2.
1. Cursed

Genma inwardly smirked as the ancient training ground came into sight. Jusenkyo. He would finally get his son back, he glanced towards the petite redhead at his side, she wore a scarlet silk sleeveless shirt with baggy black Kung Fu pants. Her red hair was bound in a pigtail, her eyes a deep blue, upon her back was a faded dark green backpack filled with camping supplies.

' _Nodoka may have failed to provide me with an heir but that doesn't matter anymore as now I will make one.'_ Genma thought gleefully, Ranma's birth had been a disappointing day for Genma, the day he learned his son was really his daughter and that Nodoka would be unable to bare him anymore children.

"Here we are son, the ancient training ground of Jusenkyo." Genma stated as he returned his gaze to the view.

"This place? It doesn't look nearly as bad as I thought it'd be." Ranma remarked, she had grown up on the road with her father, it confused her as to why he insisted on referring to her as male, she hadn't even known her gender until certain differences were explained at school and she realised she was in fact a girl but whenever she asked him about it he'd only yell and hit her so she refrained from saying anything.

"Don't get cocky Ranma or have you learnt nothing from our spars?" Genma snapped as he continued to lead the way to the training ground.

' _Yeah, never let my back face you.'_ She internally muttered, wishing she had the guts to say that to his face.

The distance to the training ground was swiftly crossed and the two martial artists were greeted by an overweight man wearing a green uniform claiming to be some sort of guide. Genma refused to spare the guide more than a moment of his attention before taking hold of Ranma's wrist and throwing her over the springs where she managed to alter her flight path and land atop one of the many bamboo poles standing within the numerous springs.

Genma smirked before leaping to one opposite his soon to be son, knowing full well the power of this place; he had spent countless nights going over the ground's layout, learning the location of each spring ever since he heard about the place.

"Are you ready Ranma?" Genma called as he prepared to leap forward.

"As ready as I'll ever be." The young redhead answered, Genma leapt forward before Ranma could so much as blink, she leapt back just barley avoiding a right hook as Genma placed himself atop the pole of which Ranma had previously stood upon, his glare following Ranma as she landed on a pole closer to the centre of the training ground.

Genma leapt forward again, giving chase. Ranma leapt to another pole, landing so that the bamboo began to bend back, Genma landed once again on the pole that had once being occupied by Ranma. Ranma launched forward, using the momentum from her last landing to propel herself forward, she landed a powerful strike with her fist to his chest, throwing Genma back.

The overweight martial artist struck several poles as he shot through the air, snapping each one before he crashed into one of the many spring, submerging himself. He felt it, the magic within the cursed waters that surrounded him, he felt it, the magic flowing into him, forcing his body to mutate and grow.

He resurfaced, gasping for air, knowing full well that he was no longer human. Ranma looked on, eyes wide with fear and shock, frozen in place as all she could do was stare at was once her father, her gaze shot to the guide.

"What the hell was that?!" Ranma screamed, pointing to her father.

"That Shonmaonīchuan spring of drowned panda, very sad story of panda who drown there 800 year ago, now whoever fall in take on body of panda." The guide explained as he held up a sign reading 'Shonmaonīchuan'.

"Wha…?" Whatever else Ranma was going to say died on her tongue as she was struck by a roundhouse kick curtesy of Genma, she went flying but slowly lost her altitude before plunging into a spring, Genma smirked as he looked on, waiting for his 'true' son to emerge.

"Oh no! This very bad, very very bad." The guide began yelling over and over again, his tone frantic, Genma spared him a glance, not knowing why he would be making such a big deal about someone falling into the spring of drowned man.

…

Ranma quickly inhaled as she plunged into the cold water, goose bumps decorated her skin. What was going on? What was this? She felt it, something in the water, something not right. Something her body was assimilating. She cringed as she felt some kind of energy surge through her, changing her, she gasped, losing what little air she had as she clutched her breast, her eyes widening in pain as she felt her heart stop.

Her eyes grew heavy and fell shut, she felt her body go limp and begin to slowly float to the bottom of the spring. It stopped. The energy stopped but now filled her body, she could feel it yet she couldn't feel it. Ranma's eyes snapped open, her eyes no longer a deep blue but a demonic crimson, she rose to her feet, standing upon the spring's floor. A dark smirk spread across her lips, she slightly bent her knees before shooting out of the pool like a bullet from a gun and just as quick.

…

Genma and the guide looked on as the scarlet haired girl resurfaced, gliding through the air before landing atop the bamboo pole with unnatural grace, her bangs hiding her expression from view along with her demonic eyes.

The large panda frowned when he noticed his 'son' still possessed two rather large mounds upon 'his' chest.

' _How come he's still a girl, I'm certain that, that was the spring of drowned man?'_ Genma mused.

"Oh no, customer fall into spring of drowned vampire, legend say evil vampire drown their 1800 year ago now whoever falls in is cursed with vampirism." The guide gasped out.

' _Vampire?!'_ Genma internally gasped, unsure how he could have failed, he pulled out the map from his GI pocket, it detailed the location of each spring, he looked at it closely and was dumbfounded, according to the map Ranma had fallen into the spring of drowned man, not vampire, he turned and leapt down to the guide, not noticing how Ranma continued to watch him but remained stood in place.

Genma approached the guide and brought up the map in his paw, shoving it in his face, the guide leaned back in surprise and took in the sight of the map.

"Oh customer, these maps are fake, con men make them to sell to tourists, none of them are accurate." The guide replied.

Genma felt his entire body stiffen as an iron grip encased the back half of his chubby neck. He felt himself being lifted off the ground, he glanced back and was met with the sight of his 'son' glaring at him, her eyes a blood red, a pair of fangs pressing against her lower lip, he gasped for air as he felt her nails sharpen into claws and begin to apply pressure.

"Miss Customer please stop, this not you, this the demon in you." The guide begged as he took hold of her arm, Ranma cast a small glance to the guide.

"What are you talking about you old fool?" She snapped.

"Vampire spring unlike the other springs…it carries a secondary curse, you see vampires are not alive but your human body is still alive it almost creates an inner paradox with the Ki of your human body and the dark mana of your vampire body…no one can exist as both alive and dead, or even undead…the two energies tear the soul apart…" the guide babbled.

"Just put it in simple terms, you're giving me a headache." Ranma interrupted, her gaze hardening into a glare.

"When in your vampire form your personality will alter, taking on the darkest aspects of your nature and banishing anything human and while human you will be void of anything dark, void of any form of malice." He replied rather quickly.

"It sounds like there's effectively two of me…a soft version and 'dark chuckle' me." Ranma laughed as she released the large panda.

"That is more or less the case Miss Customer, that is why that spring had blocks around it, it is the most dangerous of springs." The guide explained as he pointed to the spring, the two martial artists turned and for the first time noticed several road blocks surrounding the pool.

' _Can't believe I missed that.'_ Both Ranma and Genma thought in perfect sync. Ranma then sent a small glance upwards and frowned, she turned back to the guide.

"So how come I'm not burning up right now?" Ranma questioned as she indicated to the clear and rather sunny sky with her thumb.

"Oh that one easy, you see as long as your human body is still alive your vampire form will be immune to things like sunlight." The guide explained.

A/N This is a small idea I had, normally don't start writing without some idea of a plot but I need to get through this block I've got, tell me what you think of the idea and if I can I'll update it, any suggestions will be greatly appreciated and as always please review.


	2. Welcome To The Tendo Dojo

Nerima…

Genma, currently in his cursed form, was leading his 'son' in the general direction of the Tendo dojo. The reason he was in his current form was not due to the usual accidental splashes of cold water that seemed to occur more and more frequently since gaining his curse, but rather due to his deliberate actions to keep Ranma-chan from getting wet. He couldn't risk her darker half emerging again.

A pace or two behind the large panda was the young girl in question; she wore her usual attire though now she had bound her breasts beneath her shirt as to appear to be a boy, at her father's orders of course. She hadn't objected when her father instructed her to do so, she had to do this whenever she went to school since she started puberty so it wasn't anything knew and she knew why her father wanted her to appear to be a boy now though, apparently she was to be engaged to a friend of his' daughter.

She didn't know what he planned to do when it was revealed she was a girl but didn't question him. She just kept her mouth shut, her eyes on the ground and made no movement that could be considered rebellious. Ever since she fell into that cursed spring it was like she'd lost all the fight in her and all was left was a scared child…one who was trained in multiple forms of martial arts but still, it was scary, especially when she learned of the existence of her other.

 _[When we arrive you are to greet them, show nothing but the utmost respect and when the time comes you will choose one of Tendo's daughters.]_ Read a sign that the large panda pulled out from kami knows where.

"I understand father." Ranma-chan answered quietly.

 _[Good.]_ Came the next sign.

…

A middle aged man was sat at a small wooden table, he held in his hands a postcard from his old training partner, Genma Saotome, the card itself had an image of a panda eating bamboo on the front. He flipped the card over and set about reading it.

 _Dear Soun_

 _Old friend, as agreed the ten years are now up and I will return with Ranma so he may marry one of your daughters and finally unite the school. However, I must tell you that my efforts to cure Ranma have failed but that doesn't mean we can't still succeed. I can't try anything for the moment without Ranma getting suspicious but once I get there and he selects a fiancé we will be able to leave for to retrieve the cure, I have learned of its location and the only problem is if I try anything…well never mind that, once Ranma is engaged he'll be so busy trying to get to know his new fiancé that he won't worry about us, hehe._

 _Genma Saotome_

Soun frowned when he saw that Genma had failed, but when he read that he knew how to 'fix' Ranma a smile split across his face, knowing that now the schools could finally be united. While he might not approve of Genma's efforts to make his daughter into a son he understood his motives and supported them, having trained with that perverted demon for so many years they had long since abandoned certain morals and were willing to do anything to get what they wanted.

"Now to tell the girls about Ranma…but how to cover the gender problem…oh I'll just tell them he's a boy then act surprised when they turn up." Soun chuckled, not realizing just how little acting would actually be required. He moved to stand and headed to the kitchen.

He opened the door and was greeted by the sight of his eldest daughter Kasumi cooking dinner for the family.

"Oh hello father." Kasumi greeted as she glanced over her shoulder.

"Hello Kasumi…Kasumi have something rather important that I need to explain to the family, meet me and the others at the dining table in ten minutes." Soun stated.

"Okay father." Kasumi responded with her usual pleasant tone, Soun nodded and smiled before taking his leave, he turned and immediately headed to the stairs before ascending them and heading straight to Nabiki's room. He paused when he came to her room, his gaze lingering on the wooden duck hanging on the door with her name spelt upon it. He raised his fist and lightly knocked.

His knock was answered by a muffled 'Come in.' from the middle Tendo. Soun hesitated a second before opening the door, he was greeted by the sight of Nabiki lying on her bed reading a magazine while eating a packet of potato chips. Nabiki glanced up from her magazine and looked towards her father.

"Hey daddy." Nabiki greeted.

"Nabiki…there's going to be a family meeting in the dining room in ten minutes." Soun stated.

"Okay." Nabiki acknowledged before turning back to her magazine, Soun turned, starting to close the door and leave Nabiki alone, he paused.

"Nabiki do you know where Akane is?" Soun asked.

"Knowing her she'll be in the dojo." Nabiki answered, Soun nodded before taking his leave.

The Tendo patriarch then proceeded to head back down the stairs and out towards the dojo and sure enough there she was. His youngest daughter, punching cinderblocks with her bare hands and shattering them, each time releasing a cry of 'hiya'.

"Akane." Soun greeted, Akane paused and glanced towards the entrance to see her father stood there.

"Hey dad." Akane returned.

"We're having a family meeting in ten minutes." He stated.

"Okay." Was Akane's response, Soun then took his leave once again.

…

Soun was sat at the long side of the table nearest to the door, opposite him sat his three daughters, Nabiki directly opposite him, Kasumi to her right and Akane to her left.

"So what's this about father?" Kasumi asked.

"I received a postcard in the post today from an old friend of mine, he and his son Ranma will be arriving sometime today." Soun explained, hoping he was right about the timeframe.

"Oh, we're having guests?" Was Kasumi's immediate response.

"Yes…but that isn't all that I wanted to talk to you about, you see Genma and I made a deal, an arrangement when Kasumi was first born…that we would unite the schools through the matrimony of our children, you see like we teach the Tendo School of Anything Goes my friend teaches the second branch the Saotome School of Anything Goes." Soun explained.

"Hold on! YOU WANT ONE OF US TO MARRY HIM!?" Akane yelled.

"Yes." Was all Soun said.

"Don't be so quick to object Akane, he might be cute." Nabiki stated with a small smirk, Soun chuckled.

"I hope he's older than me, younger men are just so…young." Kasumi put in as she took on a thoughtful look, Akane sweat dropped.

' _What the hell, dad's trying to engage us to someone we've never met, all Nabiki is concerned about is looks and Kasumi…is worried about age?'_ Akane internally scoffed.

"So dad what's he like?" Nabiki asked, Soun seemed to stiffen when he heard the question.

"I don't know." Soun admitted after a moment's hesitation.

"You don't know?" Nabiki challenged.

"I've never met him." Soun answered "You see for the past ten years he's been on a training journey with his father and they're just coming back from China." He then explained.

The room fell into silence, now all the girls had their doubts; the fact that their father was willing to engage them to a complete stranger was not a comforting thought in any way.

Before anyone of them could voice their thoughts or offer any kind of objection there was a knock at the door, everyone turned in the direction of the sound, Soun leapt to his feet and began running towards the door, eager to see his old friend, assuming it to be him.

"Saotome my old friend, we've been waiting!" He called, Kasumi and Nabiki too then rose and chased after their father, eager to at least see what their possible future husband looked like. They rounded to the door, Soun opened it and nearly fainted when he was greeted by the sight of a giant panda, the panda in question then pushed a petite redhead forward. The young one nearly fell from the sudden show of force, stumbling forward before stabilising herself and standing to attention.

"Hello…I'm Ranma Saotome, sorry about this." The redhead now revealed as Ranma stated, Soun wasted no time in pulling the new arrival into a hug, ignoring how the redhead stiffened, he stepped back.

"It's so good to finally meet you son, please come in…err where is your father?" Soun asked after a moment of hesitation.

"That's him…it's a long story." Ranma answered as she stepped into the house, soon followed by her father, Soun frowned but in the end just led them to the dining room where each of them seated themselves at the table, everyone was just staring at the panda and the redhead.

"Well he is cute." Nabiki said after a minute of silence, Ranma-chan's cheeks tinged with a small blush, Nabiki grew a small smirk. The panda then struck the redhead's back once again.

"Oh right." She mumbled "Sorry to trouble you but…could we please have some hot water?" She asked, wondering when the Tendos will work out she's actually a girl.

"Oh of course." Kasumi answered before rushing to the kitchen, not bothering to ask why she would want hot water.

"So, Ranma about your father." Soun stated, the redhead hesitated, casting a glance to the panda beside her, unsure what to do, the panda then held up its paw and extended a single claw as if to say 'one minute' Ranma-chan nodded before turning to face the Tendo patriarch again.

"Could we please wait until the hot water arrives before we explain that?" Ranma-chan asked, nervously chewing her lower lip, Soun merely nodded in response.

Kasumi returned with a kettle in hand, each of her hands using some form of cloth to prevent it from burning her hands, she placed the kettle on the table, atop the cloth.

"I have brought your water." She stated before reclaiming her seat.

"Thank you." Ranma-chan replied quietly, the panda then reached forward and took hold of the kettle before pouring a good portion of its content atop itself, ignoring the odd looks he got, his eyes widened as he felt the scolding water wash over his fur as it quickly became skin, he screamed out in pain, throwing the kettle away.

"Too hot, too hot." He muttered over and over.

"Saotome?" Soun gasped, the bald martial artist glanced towards his old friend.

"Ah, hello Tendo." Genma greeted.

"How…?" Soun's question died on his tongue.

"We picked up a curse in China, we went to an ancient training ground known as Jusenkyo…when we heard about it we thought its curse was just a method of bringing in tourists…until we ourselves were cursed." Genma explained, a disapproving scowl atop his face.

"Cursed?" Soun asked.

"Yes, the basic premise of the place is fall into a spring where something drowned and take on its form, as you can tell I fell into the spring of drowned panda and as such now whenever I touch cold water I become a panda until I can get a hold of some hot water." Genma explained.

"And Ranma?" He asked.

"Ranma unfortunately fell into the spring of drowned girl…and got himself locked when he went to an Amazon village searching for a cure…oh for the shame that my only son be cursed to be eternally a weak little girl." Genma wept.

Akane began to fume, not noticing how Ranma-chan cringed from Genma's words, lowering her head more than it already was.

"Well…I guess things aren't too bad then, after all anything that can be locked can be unlocked…now then son, allow me to introduce you to my daughters, Kasumi my eldest, she's nineteen." Soun began.

He indicated to the taller girl, she had brown hair tied into a ponytail that reached floor easy, she was attired in a sundress. He then moved onto the next.

"This is Nabiki, she's seventeen." He explained, she was a little shorter than Kasumi, she too had brown hair but it was cut short, she wore a white t-shirt with lime green sleeves with yellow short, shorts that really showed off her slender legs, he then moved onto the next one.

"And this is my youngest Akane, she's sixteen and my heir," Akane unlike her sisters was a bluenette, her hair like Nabiki's was cut short, she was attired in a yellow GI bound by a red belt and she didn't look happy, Ranma-chan could clearly see the rage in her eyes, she flinched back. "Choose whichever one you want and that one shall be your bride once we unlock your curse." Soun carried on, Ranma-chan froze.

' _They expect me to choose…?'_ Ranma internally gasped, her father had told her that this would happen but she had really hoped that he'd been wrong, Ranma-chan averted her gaze. Nabiki frowned when she saw how Ranma responded, she hadn't expected Ranma to be so shy.

"Daddy why don't we get to know Ranma first and wait until we know if Ranma can be cured before we decide on anything?" Nabiki proposed, Soun fell silent for a moment.

' _Genma and I already know that she can be cured…then again if we allow things to go at a normal pace for a little while things may escalate quicker than by force…and if not we can still resort to forcing them together.'_ Soun mused.

"I guess that sounds like a good idea…okay we will try that for a little while." Soun admitted, sending Genma a small wink, out of his daughters' view, Genma smirked back at him.

"Okay, now that, that's decided, father, may I go and finish dinner?" Kasumi asked.

"Oh, yes of course." Soun answered, Kasumi then rose to her feet and headed back to the kitchen.

"So you're the heir to the Tendo School?" Genma questioned as he looked to the youngest Tendo.

"Yeah!" Akane spat.

"Now Akane, be polite, Mr Saotome is an old friend of mine and a guest." Soun answered, Akane averted her gaze. Genma turned to his 'son'.

"Ranma, why don't you go and have a little spar with Akane?" Genma stated, Ranma-chan flinched, glancing up at her father with a fearful gaze while leaning back from both of them.

"What? Scared that you'll get ya butt kicked by a girl?" Akane challenged.

"Err…I-I-I…I'm not much…of a fighter." Ranma-chan stammered, squeezing her eyes shut so to avoid her father's glare as she braced herself for what was to come. Genma lashed out, slamming his palm against the back of her head and slamming her face into the table.

"Don't act like such a wimp Ranma, be a man and accept Akane's challenge, as a member and heir of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts you cannot turn down a challenge!" Genma spat.

' _But technically she didn't challenge me.'_ Ranma-chan internally wept, she slowly lifted her head from the table and glanced fearfully at Akane and was met with an aura of rage, she glanced to her father and saw he was not going to let her weasel out of this, she bowed her head and nodded.

"I'll show you to the dojo." Akane muttered, Ranma-chan nodded before proceeding to follow her, once they reached the dojo they took up a position opposite each other, Akane assuming an aggressive stance while Ranma-chan flinched into a defensive stance.

"Please don't make me do this." Ranma-chan begged, her voice but a whisper.

"What? Afraid I'll beat you?" Akane spat, Ranma-chan flinched back when she heard Akane's harsh tone, both unaware of Nabiki's presence as she watched them both closely from the entrance.

"I'm a…a…pacifist." She stammered, but Akane didn't listen, she charged forward and began swinging punches and kicks, determined to punish the 'crossdressing pervert'. Ranma-chan weaved in and out of the strikes, taking a step back each time.

"Please." Ranma-chan begged as she weaved out of another kick.

Her please were unheeded as Akane continued throw her attacks, Ranma-chan continued to dodge the attacks until finally she was forced back into a corner, she stiffened.

"Try and dodge this!" Akane screamed as she threw another punch, putting in all her strength behind it, Ranma-chan ducked out of the way and struck out with her hand, striking several pressure points with her index fingers, squeezing her eyes shut in fear. Akane stiffened, she fell to the floor, she tried to get back up but she couldn't.

"What...the?" Akane gasped out.

"You'll be fine in half an hour…I'm sorry." Ranma-chan stated, her tone filled with empathy, she then turned and ran out of the dojo and past Nabiki, not even noticing the middle Tendo, leaving Akane alone, Nabiki spared her sister a glance before taking her leave, deciding to go over the new information she had acquired about their new 'fiancé'.

Akane simply lay on the floor, unable to do anything else, her mind reeling as it went over the fight.

' _What just happened? I was winning…or was I, she dodged my attacks so easily and then this…and if what Mr Saotome said is true then…'_ Her thoughts failed her as her mind processed what that _boy_ could do to her with his speed and ability to paralyse her, it terrified her. Ranma had completely outmatched her, there was no maybe about it, he had beaten her so perfectly, so absolutely that there was no doubt in her mind that if he wanted to he could…do anything he wanted.

A/N Glad everyone is liking the fic so far, I did actually consider making this a crossover with Rosario + Vampire but decided against it, once again any and all suggestions will be greatly appreciated and please review.

And as a note for the future if anyone does suggest a pairing, I will consider it, but there is very little chance I'll pair Ranma with a boy.

And one final note to avoid confusion, at the moment I'm going to address Ranma's human half as Ranma-chan and until I can think of a better name the vampire side is just Ranma-any name suggestions will be GREATLY APPRECIATED .


	3. Kurenai

Ranma-chan was currently seated atop a wooden stool beside the Tendo's tub, holding a small wooden bucket in her hands, filled with cold water. She just sat there for a moment, just staring into the still water, but it wasn't her reflection that was staring back at her. Staring back at her was the image of her other half, her eyes were crimson, her hair a dark scarlet with black streaks, her face was identical to hers but while Ranma-chan's face was innocent and vulnerable hers was dark almost dangerous, it was unnerving how a few simple changes could make her look so…dangerous.

"Hey Ku-neesan." Ranma-chan said quietly, when she had first learned of her darker half's existence, Ranma-chan had been quite worried, scared even but soon after she met the 'demon' within her as Genma described her, her fear almost vanished instantly, she felt safe around her, comforted like nothing could ever hurt her as long as she was around. The relationship between the two of them had escalated very quickly after their first meeting, Ranma-chan saw her other as her 'big sister' and the darker half became more and more protective of Ranma-chan and soon began to see her as her 'little sister'.

"Ran-chan, what's wrong?" She questioned, Ranma-chan nervously chewed her lower lip; Kurenai (1) always knew when something was wrong. Ranma-chan averted her gaze.

"It's nothing." Ranma-chan replied quietly, her cheeks tinging with a light blush, Kurenai's gaze narrowed.

"Ran-chan." Kurenai responded with a warning tone, Ranma-chan cringed.

"Daddy forced me to fight the Tendo heir…she didn't listen to me…and…and I…I had to…paralyze her." Ranma-chan stammered, refusing to look at her Oneesan as she felt tears begin to slide down her cheeks, she hated violence in any form, she hated it. Her mind was consumed entirely with guilt she felt for what she'd done.

Kurenai grit her teeth, biting back her immediate response while also revealing her pearlescent fangs. Genma knew that Ranma-chan was a pacifist, that she hated violence and would refuse to fight back and even with this knowledge forced her to fight. Oh was she going to have a few choice words with him the next time she got to come out.

"Ku-neesan, please don't do anything." Ranma-chan begged; her eyes still fresh with tears.

"Ran-chan…" Kurenai began.

"No. Ku-neesan we need to behave, we're guests here…please don't do anything, please." Ranma-chan begged, Kurenai was about to argue but when she saw the desperation in her little sis' eyes, she just couldn't, she let out a small sigh, closing her eyes and bowing her head.

"Fine Ran-chan, I won't act this time." Kurenai sighed.

"Thank you Ku-neesan." Ranma-chan cried before lifting the pail of water before dropping its contents over her head. She shivered as goose bumps erupted over her naked body, several black streaks appeared in her hair, she gained a couple inches in height, her skin became a couple shades paler, her bust size went up slightly, her ears became pointed, her blunt nails grew in length, sharpening into claws.

Kurenai's eyes snapped open, her eyes burning with a demonic red before fading away into a sapphire blue. She glanced into the full tub, taking in her appearance, ever since she had fallen into that spring and split from Ranma-chan every time the curse was activated her physical form changed more and more, she put it down to the dark mana of her form integrating with her actual body.

Her reflection faded from view and was replaced with the form of Ranma-chan, her eyes still wet with tears. Kurenai rose from the stool and moved to enter the tub only to stop when she heard the sound of cloth sliding off skin. Her head shot round, glaring at the door.

Moments later the door slid open to reveal the naked form of Akane Tendo, the younger Tendo froze when she saw the room was already occupied.

' _I wonder if she's the one that forced Ran-chan into a fight.'_ Kurenai mused.

Akane's eyes widened when she was greeted by the sight of a very naked Ranma, her mind not processing the sudden change in appearance and jumping straight to the fact that this was really a naked 'boy' in front of her.

"Why you pervert!" Akane spat, her face turning a bright shade of red, her hand shooting up and moving to slap the now slightly taller redhead across the face, Kurenai's hand shot up and encased the thin and delicate wrist, stopping it in its motion, Akane's eyes widened, she tried to throw a punch with her other hand only to have Kurenai catch it once again.

"Please stop trying to hit me or I will have to break your wrists." Kurenai sighed out, Akane froze, recalling how easily Ranma had taken her out in their spar, how 'he' had paralyzed her in seconds, she was outclassed.

Kurenai couldn't help but smirk when she picked up on the rather tantalizing scent of Akane's fear.

' _If only I hadn't given my word to Ran-chan that I wouldn't do anything…I bet she tastes divine.'_ Kurenai inwardly sighed as she released the shorter girl's wrists, Akane stumbled back from Kurenai.

"Now, if you don't mind I would prefer to take my bath in private and without having to…worry about someone trying to hit me." Kurenai said as a matter of faculty, absentmindedly licking at her fangs from within her sealed lips, Akane took another step back "Thank you." The taller girl then stated before slamming the door shut leaving a shell shocked Akane to get dressed and leave.

Kurenai turned back to the bath and approached it, she didn't waste another second in stepping into the hot water, the change was instant, Ranma-chan reclaimed control and lost a couple inches in height, the black streaks shrunk away and her body returned entirely to the state of being human. The timid redhead then lowered herself into the hot water and began to relax.

…

Genma was seated beside Soun, facing out into the garden.

"So what is your plan Saotome? You said in your letter that you knew where the cure was." Soun stated.

"The cure is in the same training ground where I received my curse, the plan is that both of us go to China, bring back some of that water, cure Ranma, or at least half cure him and then unite the schools." Genma explained.

"Why didn't you cure him while you were there?" Soun questioned.

"I tried but something went wrong, Ranma received a different curse, the wrong one…and if he were to find out what I was trying…I would never succeed." Genma explained.

"Really? But he seemed so docile?" Soun questioned.

"That side of him is but the minute he touches cold water…he…changes." Genma explained.

"What is his curse?" Soun questioned.

"A demon now lives inside of him but if I'm right the water from the cursed spring should replace the current curse and destroy the demon." Genma explained.

"You expect me to go off to China and leave my little girls with a demon?!" Soun snapped.

"The demon is harmless, don't give it a reason to hate you and you're safe." Genma explained, Soun seemed to relax at that, not believing that anyone could hate his daughters.

"So why do you need me?" Soun questioned.

"Backup, I haven't exactly made a lot of friends in my travels and besides, with more of us we'll be able to bring back more cursed water." Genma explained.

"So when do we leave?" Soun asked.

"Tomorrow, after the kid is enrolled in school." Genma explained.

"Tomorrow? But isn't that a little soon?" Soun asked.

"The quicker it's done the quicker we can unite the schools." Genma explained.

"Oh, quite right Saotome, the sooner the better." Soun admitted "But before we depart I want to see just what this demon is capable of." He stated.

"Don't worry Tendo you will." Genma stated "Just remember that the demon within my son despises me and will be more violent than it would be with others, your daughters will be perfectly safe." He continued.

"They better be." Soun snapped.

…

The Tendos and Saotomes were all gathered around the dining table, eating their evening meal. Ranma-chan was seated beside her father on the side of the table closest to the door, on the opposite side of the table Kasumi was seated in the middle of her sisters with Nabiki to her right and directly opposite Ranma-chan while Akane was seated to the left of the eldest Tendo and at the head of the table sat the Tendo patriarch Soun.

Genma and Soun made polite conversation as they ate their meals, Genma restraining himself from taking Ranma-chan's food after having learned how much of a bad idea it was when Kurenai emerged when their stomach was empty. Kasumi made the odd comment about what a 'lovely day' it had been, Akane silently glared at Ranma-chan, seeming to have recovered from her previous encounters with the shorter redhead. Nabiki silently observed Ranma-chan as she silently ate her own meal, not glancing up at anyone.

' _She's so timid…yet so skilled'_ Nabiki mused, recalling how easily she had taken out Akane. _'When she fought Akane she was running the entire time until the last second when she had nowhere to run…she struck out and took her out in a matter of moments…but with such skill why would she be so timid?'_ She internally continued.

Nabiki watched the younger girl closely; she avoided any and all eye contact, her movements were small, deliberate to draw as little attention as possible as she ate her meal. The middle Tendo also noted how Ranma-chan seemed to shy away from her father more than anyone else, even to the point of slightly flinching whenever Genma leaned too close to her.

"Girls I have a small announcement to make." Soun suddenly said; the three sisters turned to face their father; Ranma-chan glanced in his direction but made no movement of her head.

"Oh? What is it father?" Kasumi questioned.

"Tomorrow, Genma and I are going to go in search of a cure for Ranma's curse and so while I am gone, Kasumi will be in charge of the household and I expect all of you to do as she says." Soun explained.

"What?" The three Tendo sisters chorused.

"You're leaving?" Nabiki questioned.

"I'll only be gone for a couple months at most." Soun responded.

"And what about Ranma?" Akane snapped as she glared at the pigtailed girl once again, Ranma-chan flinched back from the bluenette's harsh tone.

"Ranma will be staying here, he will be enrolled in the same school as you and Nabiki, I trust you all to keep him out of trouble." Soun stated, Nabiki glanced to Ranma-chan when Akane mentioned her and noticed how each time her father referred to her as a boy she flinched inwards and cringed, she raised an eyebrow.

' _Interesting.'_ She internally muttered.

"But how can you let that pervert stay here!" Akane snapped, Ranma-chan grit her teeth.

"Akane I don't think you have to worry about Ranma trying anything, after all in her current state she can't really do much to you." Nabiki stated in a neutral tone, noting how Ranma-chan seemed to almost perk up at being referred to as 'her'.

' _Interesting indeed.'_ She inwardly noted.

"But Nabiki…!" Akane began.

"Enough you two, Ranma will be staying so you girls can get to know him better and hopefully when we return with a cure you all will have a better idea on which of you will want to marry him." Soun snapped, Nabiki noted how Ranma-chan lowered her head again, her eyes seeming to almost darken.

Akane averted her gaze, inwardly fuming that the 'perverted crossdresser' was going to be staying at her house and was even going to her school and there was nothing she could do about it, she couldn't get her father to kick him out and she couldn't even defend herself against him if he wanted to try anything.

…

Ranma-chan rolled out the guest futon at the far side of the guestroom, as far from her father's futon as possible, she set her pack against the wall at the side of her 'bed'. She quickly stripped off her shirt and pant, leaving her bare breasted in nothing but boy's boxers, she reached into the pack and retrieved a tank top and slipped it on over her petite frame, she laid down upon the futon and pulled the provided blanket over her small body. Curling herself up into a ball beneath the said blanket, closing her eyes as she tried to not focus on her the sounds of her father getting ready for bed.

She cringed as she heard the fabric that was her father's clothing was removed from his body as he got into 'bed' and soon began snoring. She grit her teeth, squeezing her eyes shut as tightly as possible as she forced herself to fall asleep.

 _Ranma's Mindscape…_

 _Ranma-chan was currently seated on her knees in a small meadow filled with wild flowers beneath a clear blue sky, the sun shining brightly above her. She felt a warm presence wash over her; she glanced over her shoulder to see a thick layer of darkness move in, consuming half of the meadow in shadow. She felt a small smile grace her lips when she saw Kurenai's form appear in the darkness._

 _Her hair was unbound, she was attired in a black silk shirt and black Kung Fu pants, upon her wrists were a set of black braces. Unlike her lighter half who was attired in yellow sundress with a pink flower pattern, her scarlet hair hanging freely._

 _The taller of the two took a step forward, the darkness following her as she did so, she dropped to her knees and brought her strong arms around the shorter redhead and pulled her into her embrace, resting Ranma-chan's head on her breasts._

 _Ranma-chan turned to face her Oneesan, burying her face into the larger bust, returning the hug thrice fold as tears began to slowly slide down her cheeks and were soaked into the dark shirt as Kurenai began to trace circles upon Ranma-chan's back._

" _Shh, you're safe here…I won't let anyone hurt you." Kurenai whispered, pulling Ranma-chan closer to her._

" _You promise?" Ranma-chan whispered between sobs._

" _You have my word that I will always protect you, as a creature of the night I swear to you this." Kurenai swore as she continued to cradle her lighter half._

 _This had become a common occurrence after Ranma received her curse and her soul split in two. Each night the two would meet in their mindscape and Kurenai would comfort Ranma-chan. This was one of the darker areas of their creation, they had split off from one person, and that person, the original Ranma was put through more than a few traumatizing events in her life. Memories of which they both shared and unlike Kurenai who didn't so much as flinch at the memories or give a cat a second glance Ranma-chan was broken on several levels and would fall into the Neko-ken almost the second she so much as touched a cat._

" _You're safe." Kurenai repeated, repeating the same phrase over and over again, doing her best to make her lighter half feel safe._

Morning, Reality…

Genma stood to his full height, glaring at his 'son' as 'he' continued to sleep beneath the blanket, curled up in a ball like a weak little girl. He approached the sleeping child, glancing outside and towards the koi pond, a smirk spread across his face.

' _Perfect, what better way to show Soun what that monster is capable of.'_ Genma internally chuckled, he dropped into a crouched position and gathered up Ranma-chan's sleeping form before rising back to his full height, taking another step towards the window, not noticing how Ranma-chan stiffened in his hold, he pulled her back and threw her out the window, watching as the half-naked redhead flew through the air before finally.

SPLASH

She landed in the koi pond, Genma leapt down from the window and watched on as the air bubbles in the koi pond stopped; he assumed an aggressive stance, mentally preparing himself for when the demon emerged.

Kurenai's eyes snapped open, taking note of the fact that she was lying on the bottom of some sort of pond, if the fact she was in a cramped space, beneath water with a distressed koi fish swimming above her was anything to go by.

"Genma I swear you've got a death wish." She muttered, ignoring how different her voice sounded beneath the water, she sat up, lightly rubbing the back of her head before kicking off the pond floor.

Genma looked on as his 'son' shot out of the koi pond like a bullet of gun and just as fast but even so he could clearly see the demonic red of her eyes as she flew into the air before landing gracefully on the opposite side of the pond.

…

The Tendos were currently seated at the dining, Kasumi was scooping out breakfast for her family and guests, Akane was waiting patiently for her breakfast as she watched the two Saotomes prepare to spar. Nabiki nursed a mug of coffee, her brain still turning on, she glanced up at the two Saotomes and nearly performed a spit take when she saw the sudden change in Ranma's appearance from the day before.

Soun watched on from the head of the table, hidden behind a newspaper, he watched every movement of his soon to be son-in-law critically, Genma had promised him that the demon would not be a threat to his daughters as long as they didn't make themselves an enemy of it but he still had to see what the demon was capable of.

Kurenai flicked back her hair, no longer concealing her eyes, now having returned to their natural sapphire blue but they retained a scarlet outline as she fought to not go berserk on Genma. A low growl sounded from her throat as her canines ever so slightly sharpened.

A/N Sorry I took so long to update, it was going to be longer but I thought you'd want to read the next chapter before I went away on holiday and hopefully this will make it easier for me to write the next chapter.

(1) Decided on the name last night so in short Ranma's human side is Ranma-chan and her vampire half is Kurenai.


	4. Kurenai VS Genma

Kurenai glared at her father as he prepared himself for her onslaught, her wet clothing clinging to her body like a second skin, she stretched back her right leg, lowering her centre of gravity.

Nabiki looked on with a frown upon her face; she recognised the current stance of the cursed redhead as an offensive one. She recalled the night before, how Ranma had avoided all forms of offence with Akane and was running the entire fight until she was cornered and yet now she was straight to the offensive. She watched on, her eyes widening when Ranma shot forward, her body vanishing from sight for just a second before materializing in front of the Saotome patriarch, bestowing a powerful blow to the gut.

Genma flew back, landing in a crouched position, hunched over as he cradled his stomach with a single hand, he grit his teeth as he prepared for the next blow. Kurenai vanished again. Genma's own danger sense flared; he dodged to the right just in time to avoid a left hook from his 'son'.

He turned to face Kurenai once again, after even only a matter of months of knowing the darker half to Ranma's nature his instincts had almost tuned into her to a point that whenever they fought he could sense her movements, if he focused enough he might even have a chance to dodge them.

Kurenai launched forward once again, refusing to give up her position on the offence. Genma weaved out of the way again only this time he followed his sudden dodge with a blow to the back of her neck. She stopped; her back to her father, everything seemed to grow cold and the Tendos noticed.

Soun stiffened, being aware of his soon-to-be son-in-law's demonic nature; Kasumi's ever present smile flickered out of existence but for just a moment as an unholy shiver crossed over her, Nabiki's gaze narrowed as she suppressed a shiver of her own. As for Akane she was frozen to the spot.

' _Such speed…such power…he…he…'_ Akane couldn't even finish her thought process as she realized just how outclassed she was by the apparent cursed male and just how much he had held back against her.

' _Interesting, last night when she sparred with Akane she was running from the start but today she launches straight into an attack, before she was so timid and shy but now she's assertive, dominant…dangerous, just who is she?'_ Nabiki internally questioned.

' _My, such a dark aura…and so powerful…so unholy…maybe Ranma-chan needs a cup of tea?'_ Kasumi mused as her head tilted to the side as she subconsciously refused to recognise the dark aura for what it was and what it belonged to, a demon, a demon who felt no remorse, no fear, nothing that could possibly hold it back and no reason not to kill.

' _Interesting, the boy certainly has skill if this demon's actions are anything to go by, he'll make a fine heir for the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts when it is one once again…and so far he hasn't tried anything lethal…perhaps I have been worrying too much.'_ Soun mused from behind his newspaper.

"Right. No more playing around." Kurenai muttered before launching back at her father, he dodged again, this time to the other side of the koi pond; Kurenai didn't even stop this time, making a sudden right-angle turn towards her father.

Genma leapt into the air as did Kurenai, they met midway above the pond before launching into a flurry of punches and kicks, the Tendos watched on closely, keeping track of as many blows as they could, watching as Kurenai blocked or caught the majority of Genma's strikes before striking him back, landing far more hits than Genma.

Just as quickly as it started it was finished, if you blinked you'd have missed it. Genma fell into the pond below with an almighty splash, triggering his curse as Kurenai landed on the edge of the pond, looking down on her father as he remerged from the pond as a panda, climbing out on the opposite side, his head lowered in defeat.

Ever since Ranma had fallen into the cursed spring, training had become a major pain for the Saotome patriarch, the weaker human half who in Genma's opinion was a much worthier apprentice, was too timid to fight and despised any and all forms of violence and simply refused to train with him and when he had tried to force her to, he earned the wrath of her darker half.

As for the darker half herself, Kurenai, as she so dubbed herself soon after her birth was the exact opposite and that was what terrified Genma, she almost seemed to find pleasure in causing him pain and in their training sessions away that were unseen by others often broke several of his bones just for fun, she would draw his blood just to laugh in her early days, she loved violence…or was it pain, or rather inflicting it. That combined with her supernatural abilities and lack of fear made her one terrifying opponent to face but she was the only one he could train, until he cured his 'son' that is.

Genma watched as Kurenai turned from him and began to walk back towards the house, he released a small sigh of relief, sound in the knowledge that this session hadn't ended with anything worse than a cracked rib or two. Meaning his chances of convincing Soun his daughters were safe was higher now.

Kurenai walked back towards the Tendo household, taking a mental note of how each of the Tendos watched her closely, but also noting how only one of them smelled of fear, Akane. She briefly glanced over the Tendo girls, paying extra close attention to their bare slender neck; she licked her suddenly dry lips.

' _Oh I am so going to enjoy feeding on these girls, all I have to do is wait for their father to leave and afterwards…well…three helpless teenage girls won't be too hard to drink.'_ Kurenai mused as she lightly inhaled their scents, a small smile gracing her lips _'Oh and they're all virgins too…something tells me I'm going to love it here.'_ She inwardly chuckled as she seated herself between Nabiki and Kasumi, forcing Akane to move to the edge of the table as Kasumi moved to the left to allow Ranma her room out of habit.

Breakfast itself was a fairly silent affair that consisted of the Tendos and their guests eating without conversation as they mentally analysed what they had witnessed. The fathers; on what needed to be done so that the schools could be reunited and how soon they needed to leave to accomplish it. Nabiki continued her internal analysis of Ranma's sudden switch in personality, Akane mentally ranting about how her father could leave her and her sisters with 'this boy' who could paralyze her with a matter of touches, they would be completely unprotected and Kasumi went over her plan of the day, which chore she should deal with and when. Kurenai herself lightly picked at her food, basking herself in the scents of those around her, Kasumi's sweet scent, Nabiki's stress as her heart pounded harder and harder and Akane's fear, her mouth salivating, as her fangs twitched with desire.

Once the meal was done Soun placed his newspaper at his side.

"Well daughters it is now time for me and Genma to take our leave, our bags are packed and we should be back in a couple of months, but until then Kasumi will be in charge and I expect you all to do as she says and to keep out of trouble." Soun stated in a tone of authority, something he hadn't practiced in quite some time.

"Very well father, I wish you well on your journey and that you'll return home safe and sound." Kasumi replied.

"Thank you Kasumi." Soun replied as he stood up to his feet, tears welling in his eyes "And for now I must say goodbye daughters." He wept, tears starting to stream down his cheeks.

"Goodbye daddy, and remember to bring back a souvenir." Nabiki replied, and thus the first domino fell and Soun was met with a mixture of heartfelt 'goodbyes' 'I'll miss you' and requests for souvenirs.

…

"Well, if you'll excuse me I'm going to go take a bath." Kurenai sighed once the father's had left, rising from her seat at the table, turning to head upstairs.

"I'm sorry Ranma but you'll have to wait, if you don't leave soon you'll be late for your first day of school and we can't have that now, can we?" Kasumi objected with her usual pleasant tone.

"She's right Ranma." Nabiki voiced, the cursed vampire turned to face the middle Tendo "Come on, I'll walk you to school." She continued, indicating to the door with a small nod.

"But I can't go to school, not like this." Kurenai objected, gesturing to herself "I'm all sweaty."

"Well you should have gone earlier, I'm sorry Ranma but you can't be late." Kasumi argued.

"Come on, no one will notice anyway, due to certain events before school most classrooms reek of sweat anyway." Nabiki droned before taking hold of Kurenai's wrist and pulling her towards the door where she picked up her bag and handed Kurenai hers, Kasumi soon joined them and handed them both a bento box.

"Thanks Kasumi." Nabiki replied as she placed the bento in the usual compartment of her bag. The elder sister then handed Kurenai her lunch, she took it.

"Thanks." She grunted before too putting it in a bag.

"Well, we better be off or we'll be late, seeya Kasumi, bye Akane!" Nabiki called.

"Have a nice day Nabiki, Ranma." Kasumi replied as the duo left.

…

Kurenai internally groaned as she followed the middle Tendo, a single pace behind her. Her bangs concealed her loathsome expression, honestly, the very thought of her being forced to attend school was beyond ridiculous.

Nabiki glanced back. It unnerved her how silent the Saotome youth was, as did the way she carried herself. When her possible fiancé had arrived the day before she was so shy and timid and now she carried herself with confidence, she noted her posture and her strides, each aggressive in nature.

"You know it's rude to stare."

Nabiki smirked at her companion, slowing her pace ever so slightly to ensure she'd catch up. Soon they walked beside one another.

"You know, you're a lot more confrontational today." Nabiki observed, her gaze remaining on Ranma, analysing her for a reaction, she got nothing.

"Is that so?"

Nabiki hesitated.

"Don't play dumb Saotome, what gives?" She stopped, turning to face the cursed martial artist, her expression hard and unreadable. Kurenai stopped with her, their eyes meeting.

"So blunt."

The middle Tendo's gaze narrowed. Kurenai smirked as her eyes illuminated with a dim scarlet glow, it didn't take long for Nabiki's stern expression to become plain and empty, her pupils dilating as she was pulled into the vampire's gaze.

Kurenai's smirk grew, her teeth becoming visible. Her gaze fell from the Tendo's eyes to the flesh of her neck, focusing on the throbbing veins of her neck. Her tongue washed over her teeth and the underside of her upper lip as her fangs extended.

' _Please don't.'_ Kurenai paused, the voice of her other half echoing throughout her mind, her tone one of pleading and desperation. The vampiress released a small sigh as she bowed her head.

"You're too soft sister." She laughed to herself _'Guess I'll just go hunting tonight then.'_ She heard a small moan from her sister as she resigned to Kurenai's statement. The vampiress nodded, she returned her gaze to Nabiki's.

"Drop it Nabiki, everything is perfectly normal." She snapped her fingers, the middle Tendo blinked, and again, an expression of confusion setting in.

"Come on, we better get a move on if you don't want to be late." Kurenai groaned as she continued down the street they had been walking on, it didn't take long for Nabiki to catch up.

A/N Sorry for the wait, please review and any suggestions would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
